


Harry Potter is not who you think he is.

by emaz0225



Series: Harry LeStrange - Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James and Lucius are Harry's godparents, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Post Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Harry's fourth year he finds himself competing in a tournament and he finds a long hidden secret and the Malfoy's take him in.





	1. Prologue

**_July 10th, 1994,_ **

**_Orion Black looks at his family Tapersity and He sees his grandson there. He just gets out of those filthy muggle hands Tom would be so disappointed that his only grandson is there. He looks at the name Apollux Harrison Orion Lestrange - Black. He is almost 13 he goes up to Sirius room and sees him rest when he came to him 15 years ago saying " he was with Rodulphus child." He was shocked but Rolulpus and Sirius both agreed that James would take the child till it was safe to take their child._ **

**_But know[Harry](https://pin.it/2p6ooifvrbevih) is with Lily's family and his grandson is probably confused as hell and he is in Danger. _ **

_Dear Lucius Malfoy,_

_ This letter is about Harry. He needs you to take him in since Sirius can't take him in since he is on the run. Harry needs his Godfather and to be away from Dumbledore he is wanting Harry as a pawn and Rodophus is in Azkaban for a stupid crime Please I will pay you monthly for Harry's wellbeing and protection. _

_ sincerely, Orion Black from the most ancient house of Black  _

**_I send the letter with my owl and I head to my room and I look at my only picture of my[grandson](https://potterheadonline.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/gilderoy-lockhart-and-harry-potter-hogwarts-professors-30368896-500-300.png?w=500) and it was with Gildroy Lockhart that scam artist he is the fakest of fake. I hold the picture and I look at his disturbed face that he got pulled into the picture. I put it on the bedside table and I sigh and I get up and I go to the living room and Kreacher brings me a cup of tea and Sirius comes down in one of the new pairs of clothes and he also has a cup of tea and he looks at me and says " I want Harry out of that muggles house at once." I nod but it is hard to get him out those dreadful muggles hands. I know it hurts Sirius to be away from his son and to let Harry only know him as his godfather but I am gonna change that for both of there sakes.  I get up and I head to my study and I grab one of my dark arts book and I read a few chapters and I hope Dumbledore knows what he is doing. _**


	2. Chapter 1

 

**_July 20th, 1994_**  
 ** _I am know with the wealsey's for the Quidditch world Cup and I am excited to see the game and I am away from.the Durlsleys. I miss Snuffles alot but he is with his Father I have not told Ron that. I am writing in my journal and I am thinking about what this year will bring._**   
_Dear Journal,_  
 _I am at the Weasley's for the Quidditch world Cup and I am gonna meet up with my Boyfriend Cedric. I miss my Godfather and I hope he will be freed he did not kill my parents that was Wormtail. Love Harry._

_**I close my journal and I lay on my bed in Ron's room and I think back to yesterday when I finished my homework and after Hermione helped me a little with potions. I only needed help with that and herblogoy. I close my eyes and fall asleep to dreaming about Cedric till I dream about a graveyard and A old house.** _   
_**July 25th, 1994** _   
_**I wake up early and we start are journey to meet up with Diggory's and I can't wait. We meet them and I kiss Cedric on the cheek and he smiles at me and we start are walk till we get to the Portkey and we all fall but Mr. Wesley and Mr. Diggory and Cedric who helps me up. We get are tent set up and we eat and then Cedric takes me for a walk and he says " I missed you alot Harry." I kiss him and I say " I missed you alot as well." He smiles and says " I can't wait till school starts again." We make out and then go back to the tent the game is tomorrow and I head up to bed and I see Ron staring at me and he says " I hope you guys were safe." I throw my spare pillow at him and roll over and I fall asleep.** _


End file.
